Naruto the Great Z Fighter
by fairy tail dragon slayer
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki, the bringer of peace to the Shinobi world, just how big of a change will he make to a whole new place where fights take place between aliens, clones, and androids? Well Naruto was never one for fate, so let the world be changed!
1. Chapter 1 Dead but still Kicking

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or Dragon Ball Z**_  
_**Story Start!**_

Naruto Uzumaki was many things, and in his life he had gotten many titles thanks to the great things he had done in his life. Naruto Uzumaki was a young man of about 17 years old with extremely messy blond hair that spiked up in random directions without ever calming down. His skin was tan, perfectly so, and his tan would make many other's wish they had his tan. He was about average height for his age, or even a little above average since he stood at 5 feet 7 inches tall. His eyes were a bright blue color that seemed to shine with both compassion and experience due to his recent battles taking a mental toll on him.

In his life Naruto had done very many things that people would consider impossible, and these things made him who he was today.

On the day of his birth he had lost both of his parents Minato Namikaze, and his mother Kushina Uzumaki of the Uzumaki clan. On that day he had the dreaded Nine Tailed Fox, who he later learned was named Kurama, sealed into his gut by his father. He grew up isolated because of this, yet her never gave into the depression. He only strived to move forward with his life, and do things to make others pay attention to him and hopefully one day give him respect. He had trained day in and day out, and finally on his 12 year of life he finally became a ninja like his parents and many others before him.

He did something thought to be impossible for the Dead Last, he learned a B-Rank Jutsu in a matter of hours. A jutsu called the Shadow Clone Jutsu that allowed him to make real copies of himself to fight and train by his side. These clones took so much chakra, the energy ninja used to fight, that most Jonin had trouble using it. Jonin were the highest non-Kage ranking ninja in the village. The Elite fighters in the army that they represented. He could easily make a 1,000 Shadow Clones though, which showed that Naruto had the most chakra in the village despite his age.

As time went on, Naruto grew stronger until he met somebody like him that had been pretty much consumed by his Tailed Beast. Somebody that he later turned into his friend after kicking the boy's ass with the help of a Giant Toad he made a contract with. The boy that had been said to have been unbeatable, and Naruto had defeated him despite being the Dead Last of the Ninja Academy. The boy had learned that day the value of bonds, and the one that killed without warning had started to look up to Naruto as an idol to strive to become like.

Not long after, Naruto had learned the Rasengan from his father's teacher Jiraiya of the Sannin, a technique that his father had taken 3 years to create. Naruto beat the record, and in less than a month he learned the Rasengan. With it he had defeated many different opponents, because through the Rasengan he had learned that it wasn't about how many techniques you learned, it was about how you used the ones you have. If you were a master of a single technique, then you could use it in a 100 different ways, which was better than knowing a 100 different techniques and only being able to use each 1 way.

With guts and determination, he plowed through every opponent that stood in front of him, not matter how beaten and injured he was he would always get back up and keep trying harder than before. He got stronger from every beaten he took at the hands of his enemy, and no matter what he faced he would face it with his courage... even if all he had was courage to go back on. He fought against his best friend, and he fought on even grounds even though his friend was trying to kill him he never attempted to kill his best friend. In the end, he did lose that battle because he didn't want to kill his friend.

For two and a half years he trained with Jiraiya out of the village, and he grew stronger and stronger than he was before. By the time he had come back, he was able to hold his own against most of the Jonin in the village by the time he was 16 years old. He had Jonin strength at that point, and he had still been a Genin. He only had about 5 techniques to his name, but with sheer courage and a tag bit of stupid genius he made it work for him. Naruto would admit that he was an idiot when it came to many things, but he refused to give up when he made his mind up on something. He was stubborn to a fault, and just as loyal.

Naruto battled against members of the Akatsuki, a group of S-Rank criminals that were after the Tailed Beasts. They had more experience, but Naruto was still able to defeat them as they came across them. Eventually, Naruto's original teacher had decided that it was time for Naruot to grow even more and master his elemental affinity.

The power of Wind, and with it came the power to cut things with blades so thin that it was hard to defend against them. Mastering ones elemental affinity took years, and most Jonin still didn't have their affinities mastered.

Naruto mastered his affinity in less than a week, breaking all previous records about mastering affinities. He, the Dead Last, had mastered his element faster than anyone else in history by using the first jutsu he mastered, the Shadow Clone Jutsu. He continued to impress his teachers, and he quickly gained strength. Naruto then did what was thought to be impossible, somethingt eh Genius of a Fourth Hokage, his father, couldn't do despite all his genius. Naruto added his Wind Affinity to the Rasengan and created the completed version of the attack.

The Rasenshuriken, an attack that if you were hit with you had very little chance of survival. The attack was so strong that it was classed as a forbidden technique. The attack both ground the enemy, and used millions of wind blades to attack every single cell in the opponents body at the same time. If you were hit by it, then you were pretty much done with. It had ultimate cutting power, and great grinding power all in one. There was no way to truly recover after being hit with an attack that would stop even recovering abilities. The best thing, but that he had taken less than a week to make the attack after mastering his wind affinity.

With the Rasenshurken, he had defeated an S-Class enemy that even his own sensei Kakashi Hatake couldn't defeat on his own. He had surpassed his sensei, one of the top ninja in the village.

Shortly after that, his other teacher Jiraiya had died in battle against the leader of Akatsuki at the time Nagato Uzumaki, otherwise known as Pain. A man that had eyes known as the Rinnegan, a power unlike any other he had seen before.

The Toads Naruto had a contract with took him away to their realm, and it was there that Naruto learned the Sage Arts. The ability to gain an extreme amount of strength through the use of absorbing the energy of the world around you and mixing it with your own. Even his own sensei Jiraiya did not have the art mastered without turning into a Toad partially. It was an art that took years just to sense the energy of nature around you. Yet once more Naruto did something though to be impossible, he had thrown himself into Toad Oil and had come out of it without turning into a Toad. More than that, he had learned how to sense Natural Energy because of this.

From there Naruto trained in the Sage Arts, Senjustu, and he made outstanding progress with this technique. Once more, in less than a week he had MASTERED how to use the Sage Mode. That was something that even Jiraiya and his own father didn't have mastered to his level, even after years of training in the arts. Now, Naruto had finally surpassed his sensei Jiraiya. With Senjutsu, naruto had also finally been able to master the Rasenshuriken to the point that he could throw it and cut whole mountain in half.

With Senjutsu, Naruto was able to harden his body and strengthen himself to the point he could make entire craters with just his fists. He could lift giant stone statues with little trouble, and by sensing his opponent he could predict what his opponent was going to do next. Naruto had become a Sage, and he had mastered the use of Nature Chakra through the same method he had mastered everything else... with Shadow Clones, the jutsu he loved to abuse the hell out of.

Then Naruto had a battle against the one known as Pain, and the six bodies that he controlled as his own. Naruto easily defeated 5 of the bodies, something nobody had done before him. He did that feat without using even an ounce a Kurama's chakra. Yet, his Sage Mode ran out and in his distraction he had been pinned to the ground by the final Pain body.

The next part was fuzzy to him, but when he came to he was standing upside down on a giant floating ball of rock with his Sage Mode active again. Naruto and the final Pain body quickly did battle, and Naruto ran out of Sage Charka again... only this time, Naruto won the battle without Sage Mode by using shadow clones to throw him at the final body. He didn't use any fancy techniques to deal the finishing blow, he simply used one Rasengan to the enemies gut to win. Through sheer guts, he had defeat a man with the power that made him arrogant enough to call himself a god.

Later on, Naruto left the village once more to gain more power than ever before. He set out to learn under the container of the Eight Tailed Beast so that he could master Kurama's chakra, and through trials and error Naruto finally accepted his inner darkness and proceeded to enter his own mind to fight against the Nine Tailed Fox.

The battle was hard fought, and Naruto had the fox on the ropes by using Sage Mode, Shadow Clones, and the Rasengann variants to defeat the fox. He was nearly consumed by the foxes hatred, but with the help of his mother's spirit he was able to defeat the fox and take it's chakra.

Naruto had defeated the Nine Tailed Fox in battle, and could not use it's power without fear of going on a rampage. Naruto had learned how to use the Sealed Hatred Mode, and he had gained even more power than he had before. With that power, Naruto was able to move faster that lightning, literally, in short bursts of speed that only left behind an orange flash. No after image, just a single flash of orange before he was gone.

Then not long after he joined in on the war, and in that war he had gone a great many things. He had defeat a man that had been brought back to life as an immortal zombie, a man that had been able to move as fast as lightning. The Third Raikage, a man that was said to be the most powerful Raikage in history had been defeated by Naruto even though he was so fast and powerful.

Naruto had actually defeated the Raikage twice in one battle, but the first time he was defeated by the Rasenshuriken his unnatural healing brought him back from what would have killed him if he were alive. Then, without Kurama's charka, Naruto defeated the Third Raikage a second time by using Sage Mode and a normal Rasengan to dodge the lightning fast man and force him to stab himself through the shoulder with his own attack.

That was proof that Naruto had finally surpassed not only his sensei, but he had also surpassed the title of Kage.

Then Naruto went up against the person that had started to war, Obito Uchiha of the Uchiha clan, and the man had proved to be troublesome by having Naruto and Killer Bee fight againt the immortal Jinchuriki that contained the 2 through 7 Tailed Beasts.

In that battle, Naruto had truly connected and mastered Kurama's chakra. The battle against the 6 tailed beasts had been relativally short, but not without problem. Entire mountain ranges had been desatroyed by the battle, single attacks destroyed mountain and evaportated even the clouds in the sky. The ground shook, and the seas were wild as they fought, yet in the end Naruot defeated the 6 beasts he was up against... he also learned their names, and with their respect they shared their power with him for later use.

He and Obito foguth again, and now Naruto had the support of Kakashi, Guy, and Killer Bee against the seemingly untouchable man.

Just as Obito was about to be defeated, the most powerfull opponent yet arrived, Madara Uchiha. The man that could call down entire meteors from the sky as an attack if he wanted to. The battle was hard fought, and soon the entire army came to back them up. Naruto actually shared his and Kurama's power with the entire army after the Shinju, the 10 Tails, had been summoned by Madara and Obito.

Yet, they didn't win yet. Obito sealed the 10 tails inside him and gained more power than every before, and in his new form he dominated the battle, and it wasn't until the first four hokage's came back from the dead and helped add them that they started to gain ground again. Finally, Naruto defeated Obito by pulling out the chakra of the beasts Obito had deep inside him, making him an empty shell of what he had been.

Yet then Madara had decided he didn't want to lose, and he used the husk of the 10 tails to pull all 9 Tailed Beasts into it, and he became the near perfect Jinchruiki of the Shinju, gaining more power than even Obito had. Naruto had been on the verge of death after that, but his friend Sakura had kept him alive just in time for Obito to seal the other half of Kurama that his father once had inside him. Not only that, but he placed the chakra of the other tailed beasts that he was missing inside him.

It was at that time that Naruto met the original Sage of Six Paths, the son of the first chakra user, inside his own soul.

He learned that he was the reincarnation of the second son of the Sage of Six Paths, the son who was much like Naruto. Ashura, somebody that had started out as weaker than his older brother, but after hard training like Naruto he had gained equal power to his brother and had been named the Heir to the Sage of Six Paths. His soul, his power resides inside of Naruto over generations of reincarnation, and Naruto woke up from his near death state more powerful than he ever had been before.

He had been given even more power by the one inside his soul, and on his right palm was the symbol of a full moon to prove that power.

Not only was he stronger, but he could now used the powers of each Tailed Beast as if they were his own. He could combine the Rasenshuriken with lava itself to make an even more powerful version of the Rasengan.

The Lava Style: Rasenshuriken, which pushed his already now even more impressive power to new limits. His new technique had the power to cut right through the Shinju's body, and unlike before where he needed clones or Kurama's charka to make a Rasengan he was able to use this move with only one hand. Madara had been unable to block this attack, because he also pushed Sage Charka into the attack.

It wasn't to much longer before Madara was defeated, and the war was over.

The rest was a blur to him, but none of the mattered anymore.

Naruto Uzumaki, the Hero of the Fourth Shinobi War, the son of the Fourth Hokage, faster than lightning, the Knucklehead Ninja, the one that defeated Pain, the Hero of the World, the Hero of the Leaf, the one that was the main reason Madara and Obito had been defeated before Obito switched back to the good side, and the one that brought peace to the world as the Heir to the Sage of SIx Paths... was lost... and possibly dead.

All around him were hundreds of litlte blue clouds that were actually the souls of the dead, and they all seemed to be in a huge line to get judged for where they would go in this line. Naruto himself was dead, but also not dead. Unlike those around him, he still had the body he had when he was alive. Above his head was a Halo, showing that he was dead, but he could also feel his chakra still flowing strong inside his body. Not only that, but the chakra of the Tailed Beasts had completely fused with him.

He took a step forward as the line moved on, and he could see that they were all heading towards a giant building. Even from here, he was able to see a large red skinned man with two horns sticking out of his head writting into a giant book as the souls of the dead floated in front of him to get judged. He had heard some of the blue men around call the man King Yemma, the one that decided if people went to Heaven, HFIL (Hell), or something else completely.

Naruto blinked as he hit slammed his forehead when he remembered how he died, and he was embarrassed that he didn't die in battle. Naruto had caught an illness that had no cure to it, so instead of letting his illness spread he went into isolation and gave his title of Hokage away so that he wouldn't infect anyone else. He went to the place he learned Senjutsu, and from there he allowed himself to peacefully die surrounded by the Toads he considered family. Not being human, they couldn't catch his illness... most likely.

Even to the end, Naruto died so that others could live. He died a hero's death, even if nobody would ever know that was how he died. He was the Toad's last summoner, and at his request he had them burn his body and scatter his ashes in trhe Toad Oil so that he could become one with the world and protect everyone.

It would seem that either his body didn't get burnt, or it did and that was the reason he had his body in the afterlife.

"I sort of expected the afterlife to be more... filled with ramen." Naruto said with a sweatdrop when he saw the utter lack of ramen. He was hungry, and there seemed to be no ramen or places to train. If he was going to be stuck in the afterlife for awhile, then he at least needed a place so that he could grow stronger. The line slowly moved forward, and soon Naruto was right outside the building with King Yemma inside it.

Naruto looked around, and he noticed that everything was floating on top of golden clouds. It was just like inside his Mindscape when he talked to his mother, but there were also roads floating on the clouds and human sized blue ogres that looked like they were pretty weak. They each dressed in black pants and a white shirt with a tie.

"Next!"

Naruto went into the giant room, and he stood in front of King Yemma as he was called with a smirk on his face. Honestly, he could sense the power of the people around here, and he was not impressed for the most part. This man seemed to be pretty strong, but nowhere near as much as a lot of the people he had surpassed in the past.

"Naruto Uzumaki, the Sixth Hokage!" Naruto said with a grin on his face as he introduced himself to the man standing in front of him, and King Yemma blinked before he looked into his book and flipped towards Naruto's name. He gave an impressed whistle, before nodded to himself.

"Naruto Uzumaki, male, age of death is 17, cause of death unknown illness, and you are listed as one of the greatest heros of your planet. Impressive, and your many good deeds and power have allowed you to keep your body upon death, not to mention you are being allowed to pick where you want to go." King Yemma said with an impressed look on his giant red face, showing a good amount of respect for the war hero in front of him. The one that had managed to do so many amazing things in his life, a lot of which hadn't been listed. Naruto grinned when he ehard that he would get to choice where he went.

"If I get to pick, then I want to go to the place that I can grow even stronger! Where is the best place for me to train?" Naruto asked with a smirk on his face, and his chest puffed out in pride. So what if he was dead, he was Naruto fucking Uzumaki, and he would just grow so powerful that he would use sheer willpower to bring himself back to life. It would just be another amazing thing he would add to his list of things that were said to be impossible, and with the white moon still on his right palm he had all of the powers he had in his life.

"Train? Don't you want to go to Heaven?" King Yemma asked in not a small amount of shock, and his response was Naruto laughing out loud at the question.

"Nope! I just want to train." Naruto said with a grin on his face, in his life the only hobby he had was watering plants, and it wasn't something that he could spend his entire afterlife doing without starting to hate it. King Yemma nodded and stamped something down, before he pointed at the exit/entrance.

"Very well, if you want to train then go down the Snake Way and gof to King Kai. He would be more than happy to train a great hero." King Yemma stated in abooming voice, and Naruto smirked as he left the building and ran towards the direction he had seen a giant snake head earlier. What better place for Snake Way to be then at the place that started with a gian t stone figure that looked like an open snake head. Naruto wasted no time, and in seconds he was at the front of the snake way.

His jaw dropped when he saw that he couldn't even see the end of the it from here, and one of the blue ogres noticed him and waved towards Naruto as he got closer.

"I see you noticed how long the Snake Way is, be careful when travelling it. If you fall off, you will enter the clouds before falling into Hell. The Snake Way is 1,000,000 Kilometers long, also known as 625,000 Miles long. Have fun." The blue man said kindly, and with a bow as Naruto looked at the now not as impressive road with a deadpan look. When stated like that, this would be much easier than the it looked. Naruto grinned as he set off in a full run, and he already started to cover a nice distance as he set his own pace.

He couldn't wait to find this King Kai, and get some training!

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**I did not make up the Lava Release: Rasenshuriken, that is actually Canon (Chapter 673) . Lightning move at 224,000 mph. That is 3,700 miles per second, so even short bursts of lightning speed are pretty amazing. Naruto should be making it to King Kai's faster than Goku did in Canon.**_  
_**Next to Be Updated: Naruto the Orange Trainer**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	2. Chapter 2 Training

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**DBZ Fact - It took Goku 177 Days to travel the Snake Way the first time around. **_  
_**Snake Way is 650,000 Miles long. Lightning travels at 224,000 mph. **_  
_**Story Start!**_

"Heheheh, and I thought this was going to be hard." Naruto thought with a grin as he reached the end of Snake Way, and as he stood on the tail he was happy for the fact he could move at Lightning Speed in shorts bursts whenever he wanted to now. He had literally made it here in a matter of hours, and in those hours he had a lot of time to think. Honestly, besides not having any voices in his head anymore, being dead was just like being alive. Since he had a body and a soul, his body still created chakra because he had both Physical and Spiritual energy inside him mixing together.

Which means he hadn't lost any power from when he was alive, with the white full moon on his right hand being proof of that. Naruto looked up at the miniature planet floating up in the sky above the end of Snake Way. He thought of a way that would get him up there the easiest way possible, only for him to shrug as he jumped high into the air and quickly went towards the small orb floating in the sky. He neared the planet, so he turned upside down in mid air so that he would land on his feet instead of his face. He felt himself get pulled towards the tiny planet even fatser than before, and his feet made craters into the ground.

Heavy gravity hit his body, but the only reason that he was forced to his knees was the fact that he had not been expecting something so small to have such a heavy gravity. Now that he knew about the gravity, Naruto stood up straight and looked around at the planet. Raising an eyebrow, he saw a single tree and a round styled house next to some sort of machine that was on a paved road. Naruto started to walk around the small planet, and his body was quickly getting used to the gravity. It wasn't that much different than dragging boulders behind him for training on those occasions Rock Lee would challenge him to a contest.

"Hey! Anyone here!? King Kai!?" Naruto shouted out in an attempt the get somebody, anybody really, to come out and greet him. His answer of course, was that seconds later a strange monkey ran in front of him on it's chubby legs and sat on it's rear end. Naruto looked at the monkey, before he started to sweat lightly. "King Kai?" Naruto questioned with a look at the monkey he thought might be King Kai. He honestly hoped that this wasn't King Kai, because he already had one set of teacher's that were animals.

He would be ashamed to say he was taught by monkeys, not when the awesome toads had been his teacher's before.

"Ahhhhhh! Ah! AHHHHH!" The monkey suddenly started to scream and jump around excitedly, while Naruto jumped back in shock at the possibly rabies infested animal. Naruto gave the creature a cautious glance, before he noticed a lack of a foaming mouth. He sighed in relief, before he turned around to see a small, smaller than him, blue man with a black hat that had two black antennas sticking out of the top. He wore a mostly black outfit with gold and red linings, and on his gut was the Kanji for Kai.

"Bubbles seems to like you young man, it has been awhile since somebody had been here... oh, and just so you know this, but I am the great King Kai." King Kai pointed out, and one of his fingers pointed to himself while he gave a lazy smile. Naruto nodded, and with a sigh of relief he looked at the King Kai with a grin on his face.

"Perfect, well I am Naruto Uzumaki! I want you to train me!" Naruto declared to the blue skinned man, before he heard the man snort lightly. Naruto sweat dropped and his eye twitched, before the man noticed that Naruto was getting annoyed with him. He waved his hands in front of his face to stop Naruto before his temper exploded.

"I would be happy to train you, but I snorted because I have been expecting you to show up here one day. I can see a great many things from here, and a power like yours isn't something easily missed! I just have a few tests before I start training you!" King Kai said seriously, and that brough the challenge back to Naruto's soul as a near feral grin made it's way to his face. Tests before training, this man knew how to pick the people he was going to train.

"Hit me with anything you got, and I will pass with flying colors." Naruto stated as a fact, ntohing this man could do would make him give up on his goal to get stronger for the sake of getting stronger. King Kai nodded, and he turned around so that his back was facing Naruto. The blond heard dark chuckling, before it evolved into evil laughter.

"Okay young warrior, your first test is to... make me laugh!" King Kai said just as he turned around with a joking smile on his face, while Naruto's grin slowly morphed into a look of disbelief. This was stranger than the time Jiraiya had asked him to get him girls for training, or the time that he had to buy Jiraiya booze for training... okay, maybe not as strange as those times, but still pretty damn strange. He had to admit, that was something he hadn't been expecting so it was a welcome change.

"Make you laugh eh... GOT IT!" Naruto shouted as the first idea he had to make the man laugh worked it's way into his head, and he could see King Kai was looking at him strangely. He nodded to himsel anyway, knowing that this one would crack the man up. "Okay, what is the difference between a condom and a coffin... one you cum in, and one you go in, but you have to be stiff to get into either of them!" Naruto said with a laugh of his own. Just because he was a ninja, didn't mean he had no skill telling jokes.

The effect on King Kai was immedient as he covered his mouth right as his cheeks started bulge out, the man was trying his hardest to hold in his laughter. Naruto could hear the muffled laughed already, and deciding to push it even further he decided to do another joke.

"How do you kill a blond? You put a scratch and sniff sticker at the bottom of a pool!" Naruto, a blond, said quickly despite the fact that he was making fun of his own hair color. Hey, if he couldn't laugh at himself then life would be a pretty messed up place for him. Laughing at himself has kept him out of depression many times before, and the fact it was a blond person telling a blond joke put King Kai on the ground while banging his fist against the grass. He still wasn't laughing truly yet though oif he could still cover it up, so with a grin Naruto unleashed his secret weapon. "What do you call nuts on a wall? Walnuts. What do you call nuts on a chest? Chestnuts. What do you call nuts of a chin? A blow job." Naruto said simply, he only knew dirty jokes and blond jokes thanks to Kiba. Yet the results was showing as the blue man finally gave up and started to laugh without control.

"Ahhhahahaha! *Snort* Ahaha! Okay okay, you pass the first test. Good one kid, but you have a long way to go to be a master at telling jokes." King Kai said with his face flushed thanks to how hard he was laughing. Naruto felt his brow twitching, and his impatience must have been obvious because King Kai gulped for a second and pointed at Bubbles the Monkey. "I get it, I get it, so your second test is to catch Bubbles... GO!" King Kai shouted to hos pet monkey, and the result was the monkey running away from naruto as fast as it could on it's tiny legs. Naruto gave the man a raised eyebrow, before he ran after the monkey and quickly caught up to it before scooping it up and grabbing the creature.

"There, will you teach me some stuff that will actually make me stronger now... I just finished travelling on a 1,000,000 kilometer road in hours. Higher gravity or not, I am more than fast enough to catch a monkey." Naruto said as he dropped the monkey on the ground with a frown on his face. These tests were starting to seem very stupid to him, and honestlym if this man didn't have anything he could teach Naruto then he would just find somebody else to teach him, Maybe he could keep running up and down Snake Way to get as strong as possible, or at least as fast as possible.

King Kai on the other hand was simply stunned at how quickly Bubbles had been caught by a human under 10 times normal gravity, actually, it didn't even really look like the gravity was really stressing Naruto's body out... visibly that is. Honestly, Naruto was more than strong enough to cause craters with his fists thanks to his new enhanced body. 10 times his own body weight was nothing to him these days, unless he got some sort of weighted clothing he could wear under his clothes that is.

Wait... that was actually a great idea, maybe he could weights to strap to his legs like Rock Lee had. That would make this enhanced gravity so much more of a challenge for him. Yeah, and then he would get even faster and stronger!

"Are you sure you even need me to train you?" King Kai asked, his tone laced with how impressed he was. He chuckled when he saw how impatient Naruto was, before he nodded to himself. His other test was away at the moment, so it would seem that he would be teaching Naruto for real now. He sighed lightly, before he nodded and begun to think about what he would be teaching Naruto first. He had seen how quickly this guys rate of growth was when he had a proper teacher, and he could quickly grow to great heights.

After all, being dead didn't stop you from getting stronger.

"I have to spend my afterlife doing something, and right now I don't really feel like Heaven in where I want to go. I might go there for a visit, but training is more my cup of tea." Naruto explained his reason's for wanting to train. King Kai nodded, before he went towards his house and Naruto waited for the man to come out of it. He was glad when King Kai finally came out, but the man seemed to be struggling with something in his hands.

"These... are... weighted clothes... you are to wear... from now on." King Kai said with a red face as he dropped the clothes to the ground, and right away a small crater appeared around the clothes. Naruto blinked in shock, before a grin slowly worked it's way to his face. He looked over the clothes, to see that they were something he could see himself wearing. He could actually wear them under his clothes, or as a replacement for his sandles.

The pile of clothes were rather simple, there were two identicle blue wristbands on the groun in the crater. Nearby the wristbands was a black T-shirt that he could wear under his jacket, and finally were some closed toe boots that were strange to him. Naruto took of his orange and black jacket, and then he took off the mesh shirt he had on under it. Placing it on the ground, he grunt lightly as he lifted up the shirt that was actually pretty damn heavy. Putting the shirt on his body, he put his jacket back on but left it unzipped.

Next he grabbed each wristband, and then placed the surprisingly heavy items around each wrist. He could feel the weight of them, and despite them not looking heavy they had to weight a ton... no literally, they would have to weight a ton for Naruto to be even this affected by them at this point in his training. The fact this world was times 10 gravity just made whatever they really weighed times 10. Oh well, maybe he shouldn't have jinxed the weighted clothes thing after all... nope. After putting on the boots, Naruto stood up with a small grunt of effort, but once he was up he wasn't struggling as much as King Kai thought he would.

What, Naruto was a Sage that could lift things up that weighed several hundred tons with relative ease. He did life up Kurama in there fight after all, and there was no way these weights combined could equal what Kurama weighed. Though, despite that, he knew that the longer he trained the more they would become affective. They would drain his stamina even more as he trained, before he would have to rest. In the end, as long as he could feel the weights they would help him train.

"Okay King Kai, I am ready for the next part of my training!" Naruto shouted with excitement, now truly ready to begin what he hoped was intense training. He couldn't help but grin to himself at how he was going to get stronger.

"Okay, now run around until you collapse." King Kai said, while Naruto's eyebrow twitched at how simply everything seemed to be. He shrugged, before he began running around the entire tiny planet without saying a word.

This guy better be a good trainer.

**{Time Skip} - 3 Years Later**

'You never get used to not aging.' Naruto thought as he completed his morning workout. In the last few years he had completed his training with King Kai rather easily, he completely knocked the training out of the park with how fast he grew. Not to mention his base skills had been high enough that the training was mostly easy for him in the beginning. Naruto hadn't exactly learned much from King Kai, but what he did learn more than made up for what he didn't learn.

It wasn't how many techniques, it was how you used the ones you have.

From King Kai, Naruto learned only two techniques for battle. Each was extremely powerful in their own right, and he had completely mastered the use of both of them to a degree never before mastered. The first technique he had learned had been the Kaio-Ken, a technique that could multiply a person's power by amounts depending on what their body could withstand. In a way, it was a lot like the Eight Inner Gates in the fact that the boost was amazing. Naruto had yet to even attempt to try opening the Gates yet, sure, he new a way to safely open the last gate without dying thanks to how he saved Guy's life... but he had no idea how to actually open the gates himself. Anyway, with the Kaio-Ken Naruto could increase his already impressive power by amazing amounts, power that had only increased over these 3 years training with increasing weights.

His base speed and strength had long since gone far above what they had been before, and his body was a speed and power machine.

The second technique had actually been easier for him to master thanks to his Senjutsu training. The Spirit Bomb was the second and last real technique he learned from King Kai. The Spirit Bomb was a move that let Naruto borrow the energy of lifeforms around him and on the planet he was on. Because he was already used to drawing in natures energy, this move had been extremely easy for him to get the hang of. He just had to adjust the way that he collected the energy, because the basics of standing still to collect the energy was much like Senjutsu.

Basically, he could have a clone do it for him while he fought. Then the clone would pass the Spirit Bomb to him for him to use, and while he used it he could have the clone gather even more Natural Energy for him to use.

Naruto loved abusing the hell out of the Shadow Clone Jutsu!

For the last two years he had spent most of his time adjusting to everything, and mostly increasing his base stats as much as he could at the moment. While he wanted to get stronger, there wasn't a real need to get stronger faster than usual. He was able to take his time and enjoy the afterlife, but it wasn't like he had much he needed to learn from King Kai. He had been thinking of finding a sparring partner, but the only place that there was anyone worth facing was in HFIL (Home For Infinite Losers), which was also known as Hell. Of course, he was honestly considering going there just to find somebody whose ass he could kick and gain even more fighting experience with his power.

He also learned something else, but what he learned wasn't exactly because of King Kai. Naruto had heard about people using this 'Chi' or the phsyical energy inside the body to fly around like how the Tsuchikage would use his chakra to. It took a lot of trial and error, mostly error, but finally Naruto was able to fly around with his chakra.

The only other thing that had changed about Naruto's looks was the fact his clothes had been destroyed during his training with the Kaio-Ken. Eventually he had them replaced with something that as close to them as he could get. Now he wore a short sleeves orange V-Neck shirt, and on the back of that shirt was a circle with the Kanji for Kai inside it. Under his shirt was long sleeves black weighted shirt he wore, with the sleeves going all the way to the dark blue wristbands he wore. His pants were actually rather simply, mostly because they were just plan orange jeans that he liked.

He was NOT giving up the color orange, screw what other people that, he loved the color orange.

"Hmmm?" Naruto hummed out when he noticed a rather small power heading towards King Kai's planet. At the rate it was going, the source of the power would be here within a day or so.

Naruto wasn't saying that the power was fast, just that he could only sense things that were about a day's travel away. The fact was that he had no idea how long the person coming here had been running, but it was most likely not this year. Naruto hadn't left King Kai's planet all year, and he only left once last year to visit his mother in Heaven... he was shocked to learn that his mother didn't get to keep her body like he did. Her pure death had been good enough to allow her to get into Heaven, but not good enough to allow her to keep her body from when she was alive.

Heaven was pretty big, and most of his friends were most likely still alive. It had only been three years since he had died after all, so most of them would be about 19 or 20 by now. He sweat dropped when he realized that they would all look older than him now because of the fact he couldn't age anymore.

Naruto had heard about something called 'power levels' from King Kai, and if he was guessing right he would say that the power level coming closer was maybe around 1,000... most likely less than a 1,000. Naruto actually had no clue about what his own power level was now that he thought about it, but he knew that he was pretty damn powerful. It didn't really matter though, because most of Naruto's more powerful moves were pretty much game changers at this point.

He was afraid of what would happen if he made a Sage Art - Lava Release: Rasenshuriken while also using the Kaio-Ken... No wait, he had to try it out now. He just needed to see how powerful it was when used on something. The only thing he had done with it so far was throw it down into HFIL from above the clouds.

"Hey Naruto, you feel that!?" King Kai yelled from his house, before he left it with two large bowls in his hands filled with rice. He sat them on the picnic table, before both he and Naruto satd down and started eating their lunch.

"Yeah, it might be somebody else seeking to train under you. Who knows, but it would seem that they are going to be here in about a... dar or so. It is hard to tell, they might stop. Either way, it would be nice to have see somebody chasing around Bubbles." Naruto commented with a laugh, not much has changed for him personality-wise. He was going to enjoy watching the person coming here fumbling around while chasing the monkey.

"I see what you mean, but if he can't make me laugh I won't train him. I have better things to do, and he wasn't nearly as strong as you when you came here." King Kai said with a snort as he compared the starting power levels of Naruto when he was freshly dead, to the guy that was quickly coming to no doubt seek training. People never seemed to come to him just to say hi, it was always about the training. Anyway, Naruto had started out leagues ahead of this guy in raw power and how well he could use that power. Now though, after three years of extreme weight training with heavy weighted clothing, and learning the Kaio-Ken and the Spirit Bomb,not to mention that Sage Mode, and Naruto was the student he was the most proud of... even though he only had one other student before Naruto.

"Your hobby is counting the grass on the ground, and driving your car around this itty bitty planet for hours. You have the time to train him." Naruto said with a deadpan tone. King Kai saying he had better things to do than train somebody was a bald faced lie, and they both knew it. Naruto wouldn't mind training this person either, or at least help out with the training. Catching Bubbles was a bit easy to be a good test of growth, so maybe he could have this person do something like land a hit on a Shadow Clone or something.

"Heh, I don't get why everyone dead person with a body wants to train instead of going to Heaven or something." King Kai said with a look right at Naruto, but the orange clad fighter only shrugged. He couldn't see why people trained under King Kai either, the guy was pretty weak in an actual fight. Naruto had soundly beaten him in a sparring session a few days after getting here, but then again he had knowledge of some pretty kickass moves. Okay, so only the Kaio-Ken and Spirit Bomb were any good when you trained under the geezer in front of Naruto.

Oh well, at least there would be more company soon.

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Next to be Updated: Naruto the Strong Mage**_  
_**Fact: Goku's power level when fighting Raditz was around 950 by the end of the fight.**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	3. Chapter 3 Spike

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Naruto will be stronger than Goku in this fic, and I have good reason for making that so. It isn't because I like Naruto more. I have an actual reason behind it.**_  
_**Story Start!**_

"Oh yeah, I made it to the end of Snake Way!" Son Goku shouted in joy with a wide smile on his face. Son Goku, or Goku Son in the western way of introducing ones self, was a tall man in his early twenties. Goku was a well muscled man with spiky black hair, very spiky hair, and lightly tanned skin. Goku wore orange clothes similar to Naruto, but he wore a blue short sleeved training shirt on under his clothes instead of the black long sleeved undershirt that Naruto wore. Otherwise the two of them were dressed very similar, and they were actually about the same height as well.

Anyway, Goku had just spend the last few months of his afterlife running towards the end of Snake Way to seek training from the one known as King Kai. He had heard that King Kai was one of the greatest trainer's in the afterlife, and that he onlu had two students that had ever completed the training regiment. Both of which were considered some of the most powerful people in the afterlife, with one far exceeding the other one. Goku needed that kind of training if he wanted to get strong enough in time.

Not to mention that he could feel a HUGE power radiating from the small planet floating above the end of Snake Way. This power was literally the strongest power he had ever felt in his entire life, and it felt nothing like normal Chi. It was like a complete different energy altogether, which was also impressive. There was no doubt in his mind that this was the King Kai that Yemma had spoke of. This power was completely unreal when compared to his older brother that he had died when working to kill. He could wait to start his training under the guy with such great power.

Tensing his legs, he jumped high into the air towards the planet. He marvelled at the small planet as he floated in the air over it, and he could see that it was a nice little planet. On it was a single house, a few trees with greenish blue fruit on them, and a red care. Not only that, but there was also a wooden picnic table sitting in the middle of the field. Splitting the planet into halfs was a paved road that had the red car on it, and he couldn't help but think how nice the car was when he floated closer to the planet. Then it happened, Goku felt a huge amount of force start to pull him down to the planet at an incredible rate. He slammed into the ground, and his body made a shallow body shaped crater.

"Oh man, this is a horrible case of gravity!" Goku grunted out as he tried to get to his feet again, and he could barley move under the amount of gravity that was pulling against him body. He grunted as tried to push himself out of his indent in the ground again, only for gravity to pull him back into the indent. He grunted as he got to his hands and knees, before he looked at the dent he was in. "Oh man, this is insane. How can anyone live in a place with this much gravity!? You have to be super strong just to stand up here!" Goku exclaimed with an impressed tone, but also an annoyed one to go with it.

He finally got to his knees, but he was unable to fully stand on his feet but he did get to his feet after a few more seconds. He started to slowly walk towards the house, when he noticed somebody sleeping on his side on the ground nearby. Goku saw the orange clothes, and the kanji for Kai on the figures back, and then he realized that this was where the amazing power level was coming from. The figure on the ground moved his hand, before the sleeping figure scratched his own ass.

"Oh oh AH." A monkey said as it ran into Goku's vision, before it started to move the sleeping figures shoulder to try and wake the man up. Goku saw as the sleeping figure was rolled onto his back, and Goku was finally able to see that the figure was a boy that looked about 17 years old physically. The halo above his head meant that he was dead, so it was hard to tell how old he really was. The boy was blond, and his cheeks had three whisker marks on each one.

"King Kai... King Kai?" Goku asked and the monkey pointed to himself in a questioning way, while the figure on the ground yawned and started to stir. Goku waited for the boy to wake up, before he saw the young man stand up like it was nothing at all. If he was impressed by the boy's power level, then he was amazed by how well the guy could stand up. Blue eyes opened up, before Goku sighed in relief that he would have to wait long for the guy to wake up.

"Well damn, now that was a good nap... oh, you must be the guy that has been travelling Snake Way. Nice to meet you, I am Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto said with a small wave, while Goku sweat dropped when he heard that this person wasn't King Kai. Goku saw that Naruto had his hand extended, and returning the gesture Goku extended his own hand and shook Naruto's.

"Son Goku, but my friends just call me Goku. I am here to get training from King Kai." Goku said, before Naruto chuckled out loud when he heard Goku's name. No seriously, if this guy had anything to do with giant monkeys then Naruto would die, again, from laughter. You see, from where Naurto was from, there was a giant red furred monkey with four tails that was named Son Goku. The four tailed monkey had been sealed into the old man Roshi... if this guy was trained by a guy named Roshi then Naruto would freak out.

Naruto was about to call King Kai, before a good idea for a prank went through his head. He grinned for a split second while Goku was struggling to get control of his body.

"What are you talking about, you are acting like you aren't in King Kai's presence. You have been completely ignoring him this whole time, isn't that right _King Kai_?" Naruto asked with a signifigant look towards Bubbles, and the monkey seemed to catch onto what Naruto was implying. Naruto was telling Bubbles to pretend to be King Kai, and the monkey started to jump up and down while nodding his head.

"OH! I am sorry King Kai, but you weren't what I was expecting. I can't feel any power level on this planet other than Naruto's." Goku said with a low bow, mostly because he was almost being forced to press against the ground. Naruto sweat dropped at how easily Goku bought that this monkey was King Kai. He sweat dropped when Goku pressed his fist to his hand, before he bowed to Bubbles again. "Please King Kai, I would love to train under you if you would accept me." Goku asked nicely, while Naruto was biting his lip to stop from laughing. He was going to see how long he could make this guy believe that Bubbles was King Kai. Goku looked to Naruto in confusion when Bubbles started to jump up and down again, before he raised his arms up to the sky and started to kick off on the ground like he was dancing.

"King Kai says to copy what he is doing, because once learn to move as he moves, you will be able to fight like he fights." Naruto said with a serious tone, one that he only really used these days when he was pranking somebody. He watched with a grin when Goku crouched down and slowly raised his hands to the sky, before he started to imitate what Bubbles was doing. The entire times he was doing this he was going pretty slow because of how the gravity was affecting him.

"Wow... with the insane gravity... this is a lot harder... than it looks. How long did it take you... to get used to the... gravity?" Goku asked with a friendly smile while watching and imitating Bubbles. He was struggling under the effort of copying the monkey, while Naruto chuckled lightly to himself.

"Honestly, I was barely affected by the gravity. Even with the weighted clothes I was given the gravity didn't really get to me, but eventually we found the right weight to get a good workout of the gravity... it took me about half a day to get used to gravity after that." Naruto said with a grin as he pointed to himself with his thumb, and he knew that he had impressed Goku. Truthfully, the only reason Naruto was able to get used to the gravity so quickly was that he healed really quickly because of his changed chakra. Not to mention he had always gotten stronger after he healed, something he suspected he could thank his Uzumaki heritage for. Combine that with the fact his own chakra acted a lot like Tailed Beast chakra in the fact that it healed him, and you have a pretty good combination.

"Wow! You must be really strong, when I am finished with my business on Earth you and I will have to have a nice fight!" Goku shouted with excitement, while that statement got Naruto blinking. His head tilted to the side from confusion, before he crossed his arms.

"You know we are both dead right, you are going to be stuck here for the rest of your afterlife with me." Naruto pointed out with a raised eyebrow, and Goku blinked a few times before he felt the need to smack his own head. Goku didn't do that, but he did laugh to himself like somebody had told him a funny joke. Goku calmed down when he saw that Naruto didn't look as amused by the laughing, before he stopped copying Bubbles and bowed lightly.

"Sorry about that, but where I am from we have these things called Dragon Balls. If you collect all seven, you can summon a dragon that will grant you a wish. With it you can bring people back to life, but it can only bring people back if they hadn't been brought back by the Dragon Balls before. My friends are gathering them right now to bring me back to life." Goku explained, while Naruto got a grin on his face. Here he was thinking that he would have to break out of Other World the hard way, but all he would have to do was get somebody to wish him back with these dragon balls.

"Can they bring back more than one people at a time, or just one person a wish?" Naruto asked with a grin on his face, and Goku had to think about it for a second.

"They have to have something in common, like being killed by the same person." Goku said with a look on his face that proved that he was sorry, while Naruto thought about a loophole around that. Naruto thought about it for a second, before he palmed his face at such a simple way to phrase the wish that would bring them both back to life.

"How about having your friends wish that every dead person on King Kai's planet would come back to life? That is something that is in common, and frankly, I am sort of bored with being dead. I will owe you one if you do this, and King Kai can get a message to your friends." Naruto suggested, his ability to sense emotion told him that Goku was a really good person. Because of this, he wouldn't mind helping him out with something should he need help. Goku seemed to already have something in mind, and he was smiling at Naruto.

"Sure thing, that would work. When I get back to Earth, I am going to have to fight these two guys that are heading there as well. I would really like the help against them, and you are really strong. Think you could give us a hand with that?" Goku asked, before Naruto nodded with a grin. Goku was about to go back to imitating Bubbles, before Naruto put a hand on his shoulder and stopped him with a sheepish grin. Deciding that it was time for the prank to end, he decided that he might just take over Goku's training.

"I would be happy to help you out, and I will start by telling you that monkey's name is Bubbles. King Kai is asleep inside right now, but I know everything that he is going to teach you. I already learned everything he teaches, so I would be more than happy to teach you what you need to know." Naruto offered his own help, while Goku looked at Bubbles again with a small laugh at himself for not realizing that Bubbles wasn't King Kai. Now that he thought about it, Bubbles seemed to be about the same level as Raditz was. Goku tried to sense the power level inside the house, and he found that it was only about 4 times as strong as Raditz.

"Are you sure that it would be okay, I mean, wouldn't King Kai be angry?" Goku asked after a moment, while Naruto shrugged for a moment. If King Kai had a problem with it, then he wouldn't say anything as long as they didn't destroy anything important.

"Hey King Kai! You mind if I teach spike here about those techniques!?" Naruto shouted towards the house, and Goku blinked when he saw the real King Kai stick his head out of the window and look at them for a few moments.

"Sure thing, hey kid, listen to what Naruto tell you to do. He's my best student after all... don't break anything Naruto." King Kai stated in a deadpan tone, indicating that Naruto had broken something before this point. Naruto gave King Kai a thumbs up, and the blue man went back into the house while snores were heard awhile later. Naruto looked at Goku for a moment, before a grin came to his face. The only real student he had ever had was Konohamaru, and that kid only ever learned two jutsu from him.

Naruto stood proudly in front of Goku, before he looked at Goku with a determined expression on his face. Taking off his shirt and training shirt, Naruto pointed to the middle of his well defined chest with his grin still in place.

"Okay then, since I can train you now. From now on you are to call me Naruto-sensei, and for your first test... hit me dead center in the chest with your strongest attack. No holding back at all, trust me, I can take it." Naruto said with a grin on his face. Goku was so far under his level at this point no attack he could do would even scratch Naruto, but he couldn't judge Goku properly without being hit by one of his attacks. Not to mention something else, Naruto's skin was now naturally being enhanced similar to how Killer Bee's was. Not only that, but Naruto also naturally had a strong body that could take damage. Finally, he had been trained by King Kai for 3 whole years, while wearing weighted clothes that literally weighed several dozen tons... while standing in gravity that was 10 times that of Earth.

So yes, he could take whatever Goku threw at him.

Him being called Naruto-sensei was just something Naruto wanted somebody to call him, because he had never gotten to have his own Genin Team to call him that.

"Roger Naruto-sensei!" Goku said with a salute, but Naruto could tell that Goku was extremely eager to get the training started. Goku placed his hands at his side like he was cupping something, before Naruto noticed that Goku was gathering his Chi into the palm of his hands much like how the Rasengan was gathered to his hands. "Kaaaaa- meeeee- haaaaaa- meeeee- HAAAAA!" Goku chanted at as ball got even larger inside his hands, and Goku's power spikes up heigher than it had been before. At the very last 'ha' Goku thrust the attack forward, and the beam went straight at Naruto.

The Kamehameha hit Naruto's chest dead center, and the blond didn't even looked phased by the attack. When the attack ended, Goku noticed that Naruto's chest seemed to be perfectly fine. Not even a single burn of bruise to show that he had been affected by it at all, but Naruto corssed his arms lightly and thought about it for a second.

'Amazing, this makes me want to fight him even more. He wasn't even phased by the Kamehameha, and that is my most powerful attack!' Goku thought with an impressed expression on his face, while Naruto himself thought about the attack. Naruto noticed that the attack seemed to take a few moments to fully charge. Overall, he was rather impressed by the attack after what he had seen. Like his Rasengan, the attack was most likely Goku's go-to move in a fight. It would be better for Goku if he made more types of that attack, and then varied it even more.

It wasn't how many attacks you had, but how you used them after all. The best lesson he could ever teach somebody, and the best lesson that was taught to him.

"Okay Spike, that was a good one. I have to say that was a pretty nice attack, okay then. Now punch me as hard as you can, like before, don't worry about hurting me. I have a lot of experience getting hit. Give me your best shot." Naruto said as he pointed right at his stomach, and with a nod Goku removed his own weighted clothing before he found that he had a miuch easier time standing up now. Naruto nodded in approval for the moment, and then Goku got in front of Naruto and punched him in the gut as hard as he could.

The result... was not nice for Goku.

"Ahhhhhh!" Goku shouted in pain as he held his own gut with her arms, while Naruto's fist was extended with a grin on his face. He had never once said that he wasn't going to hit back after Goku hit his gut, after all, trading licks was how things worked in a fight. Goku looked like he was going to puke up blood from how hard Naruto accidently hit him. Naruto on the other hand didn't look affected by Goku's hit, and was sweat dropping while looking at his own fist. Sometimes he forgot his own strength when it came to punching, because he was pretty sure that he could easily beat Tsunade in an all out fist brawl without getting hurt.

Naruto had been training hard these past 3 years, and his base stats had been a lot higher than Goku's were right now.

"Are you okay?" Naruto asked in slight concern, while Goku regained his breath and sent Naruto a shaky thumbs up. That waved off Naruto's concern, and he couldn't help but sigh in relief.

He hadn't meant to hit him that hard, but maybe he should pull back his punches a bit more.

"You might have broke something, but other than that... just fine. Yeah, I think I am going to be fine." Goku said while he breathed in a few more times and allowed himself to relax a few moments. He felt so much better not wearing those weights. Sure, he still felt pretty heavy, but much less so now that he had removed the extra weight.

"Okay then, now put your weights back on. I want you to run around the planet until you no longer feel like you are wearing any weights. Once your body is in perfect condition, I will teach you the first move King Kai taught me... well get to it Spike." Naruto said with a light glare, and Goku looked comically alarmed for a second as he put his weights back on as fast as he could. Then he started to run, or rather move slowly, forward as he moved as fast as he could to circle the planet. Naruto grinned when Goku's back was turned, before he sat down on his butt and started to lay back on the ground and looked down at the Snake Way with all the golden clouds floating there.

While he trained Goku, Naruto wasn't going to neglect his own training... no, he was going to dramatically increase his training. He finally had the chance to come back alive again, and while he was way stronger than he had ever been before while he was alive, there was always room to improve.

Naruto held his hands in front of his face, before he focused on the tips of each finger. Soon enough, at the tip of every finger was a spinning ball of blue chakra. Then out of each ball four white shuriken-like blades sprung forth and started to spin around fatser than most eyes could track. Naruto had spent the last 3 years not only getting stronger, but also perfecting his chakra control to see how well he could do it. Now he could form five Mini-Rasenshurikens on his hand before he lost control. It did NOT help him that in the last few years his chakra levels had grown dramatically to fit his increased strength.

Focusing again, Naruto made each Rasenshuriken vanished without a trace, and then in the palm of his hands he created a normal Rasengan sized Rasenshuriken. Then it quickly grew in size until it was easily the size of a large boulder. Naruto held it above his head as he stood up, before he made it grow again until it was easily the size of a large house. Grinning, Naruto grew the attack down into the golden clouds bellow the planet.

He wondered if he hit anyone in HFIL with that?

He really hoped he somehow hit Madara as a soul with that attack, because he had little doubt that the bastard was right down there in HFIL. He honestly hoped that he hit and re-killed Madara with that, because if you die in the afterlife, you get your existance wiped out forever. People were just a lot harder to kill when they were dead, which was why people could train much harder in the afterlife.

Still, he did kind of want to fight Madara again and taunt him with how much stronger he had become with his 3 years of hard training under King Kai with weights and under times 10 gravity.

Naruto smirked and he looked down at the golden clouds that blocked the way to HFIL, also known as Hell, and raising his middle finger he flipped off everyone in HFIL.

Naruot shook himself to clear the webs from his head, before he smirked.

He had some serious training to do if he wanted to learn to open the Inner Gates!

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Naruto Skills: Shadow Clone - Substitution - Transformation - Rasengan( +varients ) - Sage Mode - Super Sage Mode (the new one) - Kaio-Ken - Spirit Bomb - Flight - Tailed Beast Skills**_  
_**Goku Skills: Kamehameha - Flight**_  
_**Next to Be Updated: Naruto the Strong Mage/Naruto the Strange Mage**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	4. Chapter 4 Hot Blood

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Story Start!**_

"Go to hell." Naruto told Goku the second the black haired man finished his morning run around the planet a few hundred times. It had been a few months, and Goku had finally gotten the weights on his body increased while also getting used to the gravity. Naruto had been a very strick teacher avout how Goku wasn't allowed to eat until he finished every task that Naruto gave him. Goku was very motivated to train his hardest without goofing off because of this, and he had even done something that mildly impressed King Kai.

He had learned the Kaio-Ken, and he could use it to double his strength. Of course, King Kai wasn't as impressed as the time he saw Naruto used Shadow Clones to learn it in a week, but the man was still pretty impressed with how Naruto's student was doing.

Goku had become far stronger than he had been on Earth as well, and his base stat had i ncreased by a lot if Naruto was saying the truth. He had told him that if before he had been around 1,000, he learned that even though he was around 400 on Earth the fight with Raditz had increased his power, but now he was around 6,500 now that he had been training with Naruto for awhile. That was a major boost from where he started, and he was proud of that fact.

Of course, then Naruto had King Kai rain on his parade by telling him that the Saiyans travelling to Earth were each stronger than him at this moment. The base stat of the weaker one was about 5,000 without charging up, and the stronger one was about 18,000 at his base stat. If he had to guess though, Goku could take on the weaker one with the Kaio-Ken, but the stronger one was to powerful for Goku at this point. Of course, these were guesses, the Saiyans could have more power hidden away that they don't normally use. Goku would need a Kaio-Ken X 3 to at least stand about even ground with the stronger one as he was right now. As it was though, Goku couldn't use a times three without damaging his body to badly. These were all current guesses though, because there were still two months before the Saiyans were set to arrive.

Naruto had thought about teaching Goku the Spirit Bomb early, but he decided not to at this moment. He would just increase his base stats, and charged up stats as quickly as he could. Then when they were both alive again Naruto would summon the Toads, and by doing that he could teach Goku the proper way to summon forth the energy of nature. That would make his control over the Spirit Bomb much better and go much more smoothly. The Spirit Bomb was to much of a last ditch move for somebody that needed to stay still and gather energy for to long. Naruto could have a clone gather energy for him and then hand the Spirit Bomb to him, but Goku didn't have that luxury.

"Huh!? I thought I was being a good student Naruto-sensei!?" Goku shouted in shock at the unexpected way Naruto phrased his words. Naruto nodded lightly to how he was being called sensei by his student, somebody like him always liked being recognized for his skill and experience. He did realize though that maybe he should have said what he meant a little better. Goku looked like he was going to have a heart attack at the moment.

"You are the best student I could ask for, and the only one I have. What I mean is that all this power is useless if you don't have somebody to fight against. That is why we are going to HFIL, also known as Hell, so that we can get you some fighting experience." Naruto explained properly this time. His plan was to have Goku, and himself, go into HFIL and fight until they were exhausted or injured. Then he would take them back to King Kai's planet and they woul rest before going right back in. He knew that it would be easy for him to get them back out of HFIL, because they weren't going to be taking the normal way out.

That, and he was curious as to what his Rasenshurikens did to the place when he chucked them down there.

"That sounds like fun, but how are we going to get OUT of HFIL?" Goku asked with a sigh of relief, and Naruto crossed his fingers and created a single clone. Naruto learned something rather unique, just like how he could use a seal to summon his clones, his clones could use that same seal to summon him. He had originally used this trick to summon clones that were gathering nature energy, and then transfer it to him. Now he could use it to teleport himself and two people at the location of the clone and the seal. Of course, it wasn't the most reliable method of teleportation, but King Kai would not teach him the other methods.

So it was this, or find his father's ghost and have that teach him the Hiraishin. Finding a single person in Heaven or HFIL was hard unless you knew where you were going to meet them. The fact that his father was most likely a 'ghost' like his mother meant that he would have to get really lucky.

"This guy will summon us when I give the signal." Naruto explained with a pat on the clone's back, and the clone grinned and gave the two of them a thumbs up. With that in mind, Naruto grabbed Goku and threw him hard enough to send him FLYING towards the golden clouds that blocked the way to HFIL. Naruto smiled when he heard the Saiyan screaming in panic as he fell towards the golden clouds, before he fell right through them and most likely entered HFIL. Naruto sent his clone a thumbs up, before he jumped towards the clouds as well.

Things in HFIL were going to be fun for him.

That was why he actually enjoyed leaving the small, yet high gravity, planet as he fell towards the clouds once he exited the gravity field. Soaring through the air was easy for him, and with a liberal application of chakra he was able to stand on top of the clouds for a moment. Clouds were made up of matter, so by using his chakra the right way he was able to stand on them just like he could stand on water or walk up trees. It was actually a simple matter, he just had to use his chakra and make the clouds a little more dense under his feet, and then create a small platform of chakra under his feet.

He was extremely happy he had done a lot of work on his Chakra Control, and while he was no Sakura in Chakra Control, he was about even with where he father was said to have been. That was even more amazing because of how much more chakra than anyone else he had. Having any control at all was impressive for him.

He stopped his chakra, and allowed his vision to be clouded by absolute gold as he went through the clouds. Crossing his arms, Naruto left the clouds and finally was able to see what HFIL looked like now that he was inside it. Falling towards the ground he noticed that he could see a red lake down bellow, and in the distance he could plainly see a mountain made of spikes. It took him a few minutes of falling, before his feet touched the ground and made craters thanks to the weight of his weights.

The very first thing he saw was the hundreds of craters that littered the ground around here, and he blamed himself for that. This was about where his attacks would have landed, and hundreds of boulders were thrown all over the place thanks to his landscape shaping attacks he tossed down here.

"Naruto-sensei, you need to try some of this fruit!" He heard a shout in the distance, and he looked to his left and saw that Goku was outside the range of craters with an armful of fruit in his arms. He was standing next to a tree with blue leaves, something he had not seen anywhere else in memory. Walking towards Goku, he noticed that there didn't seem to be very many power signatures here... he might be to blame for that. People must have learned to avoid the place when a lot of spinning death balls started to fall out of the sky.

Naruto got to Goku, and plunked a fruit from the tree before he himself bit into it. His eyes widened when he noticed something amazing, these fruit tasted just like bacon. The exact same smell, the exact same flavor, and even a very similar texture.

"This tastes just like bacon!" Naruto shouted as he scarfed down the rest of the godly fruit... that was located in Hell. The irony was not lost on him, nor the fact that the tree was starting to grow teeth and open it's mouth. Goku noticed as well, and they both blasted the tree out of the ground while completely destroying it with a single blast of Chakra/Chi. They were both sad at the loss of the delicious fruit, but decided that they should go look for an opponent already. Naruto flared his chakra for a moment to see if that would attract anything near them, or at least make them a target.

The result of the flare was nothing happening, and Naruto sweat dropped lightly. Okay, maybe using a strong power was more than likely going to scare demons away.

"Can you feel that?" Goku asked with a confused tilt of his head when a sudden power started to head towards them at a good speed. There was only one power coming at them, but Naruto was going to guess that it was easily a 16,000 on the power scale. Something that Goku would find as the perfect opponent in a battle. 16,000 was stronger than the weaker of the powers heading to Earth, but not as strong as the stronger one. That would mean this would be the perfect chance to get some battle experience for Goku against somebody that was even with his Kaio-Ken.

"Yep, and you are going to fight... her?" Naruto questioned with a raised eyebrow when he saw a female figure in the distance flying towards them in a rushed pace. Naruto couldn't tell much at this distance, but by the size and general shape he was guessing that the fighter heading towards them was a girl. In a few seconds they had their answer when the female landed in front of them. Okay, Naruto would blame this on the fact that he hadn't seen a girl in nearly four years, but when he saw the girl in front of them he blushed lightly.

This woman looked like she was around 20 years old, much the same as Naruto's true age and not physical age. Her hair was pitch black, and much like his mother's it was straight. Yet this woman kept her hair cut shorter than most women he knew. It was almost like a bowl cut, but it seemed longer on one side. She had a warrior girl's hair cut, and not a prissy girl's hair cut. The only girl's that could pull off long hair were weak ones, or very strong ones where their hair didn't get in the way. A smart female fighter kept her hair short and out of her eyes.

Her eyes were purple, and on her right ear was a golden ear ring that hung off her ear. It was shaped like a rectangle, and on her other ear was a metal box that had a green screen extending in front of her eye. Her skin color was light, but actually a pretty shade that showed off how tones she was better. She wasn't completely without a girly trait though, because she wore revealing clothes. These consisted of a pink leotard without sleeves, a very small breast plate made of some unknown material. She wore no pants, but her leotard covered her down there. On her left leg she wore a long orange stocking, perfect in Naruto's opinion, and on her left leg she had a short orange sock that was barely visible under her white boots that matched her white gloves.

The very last thing that was noticable about her was the brown fuzzy... that was a tail, this girl had a tail wrapped around her waist.

"A Saiyan!?" Goku said in shock at seeing one of his own kind in Hell, one of his own that wasn't Raditz that is. He should have expected to see Raditz here at some point, but not this Saiyan woman.

"Bardock... No, you don't have his scar. Kakarot, you look to much like him to be anything other than his son Kakarot. Which one of you two flared that large power?" The woman asked as she further ignored Goku, now that she knew who he was. Naruto and Goku shared a look of confusion for a second, and in that second Naruto took one fo Goku's bacon fruits before eating it in one go. The woman tapped her fingers against her hip as impatience took advantage of her. She pressed a green button on the side of her head, before she looked at Goku. There was something on her screen that Naruto couldn't see, before it stopped and she smirked lightly.

"That is a Scouter, they detect power levels." Goku informed the clueless Naruto, and the blond nodded lightly. Of course he wouldn't know anything about a scouter, he had never seen anything like it before,

"A power level of 6,580... not bad for Bardocks' brat. You must be a rowdy boy like him, but lets see how you stand up Whiskers." The woman said as she looked at Naruto and pressed the button again. The numbers immediently shot up to a much higher number he was guessing given how many more digits he was getting than Goku had. Fasha seemed to actually be surprised when the numbers kepts going up and down, and when he saw that she was curious about his power he decided to stop repressing it as much. He still had his weights on anyway, so it wasn't like she would see his full strength.

"... You stole my fruit!" Goku shouted when he realized that Naruto had taken away one of his fruits that amazingly enough tasted like bacon. Naruto smacked Goku on the back of the head with his eyebrow twitching, and he heard a beep that showed that she had finally finished getting his power level together.

"Now aren't you a special one, and strong too it would seem. A power level of 289,700 isn't something a person comes across very often. You are strong, which is good, because I don't deal with weak men. My name is Fasha of the Saiyan race, the strongest race in the universe. What is your name Whiskers?" The now named Fasha asked with a smirk on her face when she saw that he had a power level higher than any Saiyan she had ever seen before. He wasn't a Saiyan, she could fell that much, and he didn't have even a hint of a tail. Naruto rubbed the back of his head at her praises, being slightly embarrassed about how she was complimenting him.

"Naruto Uzumaki, and I am a member of the Uzumaki Clan. This is my student Goku, and I was hoping you would fight him so that he can get some combat experience." Naruto requested with a sheepish tone to his voice, still not completely used to seeing his first girl in a few years. It would seem that his resistance to them had lowered in this amount of time. That didn't matter to Fasha though when she looked at Goku again with a frown on her face.

"Sorry, but I have no interest in fighting Kakarot. I only fight those that will give me a good fight, so put up your fists Naruto. Go piss off Kakarot, there are plenty of weak fighters over there for you to 'gain experience' with as your master put it." Fasha said rudely as she pointed East of their current location towards the red lake in the distance. Goku almost pouted at not getting the chance to fight a strong person, but he still flew off towards the Blood Lake she had been pointing to.

"How strong are the people there?" Naruto questioned with a curious glance, before his eyes sharped and he lifted his hands up to defend himself as she jumped into action right away and tried to take his head off with a strong punch that would kill a normal human. Naruto ducked under her kcik, while blushing lightly at the view of her ass she gave him, before he swirved to the left to avoid the exact same kick that she used while changing's it's direction. She was a flexible speed fighter it would seem, and she fought using her speed and power to her advantage while also using her size and flexability to dodge opponents blows.

"They don't matter... but each one is about 4,000 or so. Small change in comparison to the big prize I snagged while hunting today." Fasha said with a warrior's grin on her face, and her hand moved like lightning to claw at his face. Narut tilted his head, and at an even faster speed he tapped under her wrist to make her attack go over his head. She overextended her blow, and this gave him the opening he needed to bring his hand to her forehead. He was barely trying, but he had to admit that when she bent backwards to dodge his blow he was impressed.

That finger flick would have knocked Goku back on his ass, but she actually dodged it and was trying to counter-attack by jumping in the air and trying to kick him with both of her feet at the same time. Naruto stepped to the side, before he hooked his arm around her legs and spun around so that he threw her down into one of the craters he caused by throwing down his Rasenshruiken's into HFIL. She was grinning despite how she had yet to land a hit, and her hand scrapped the ground before she flipped so that she was standing on her feet again.

"Hunting, how often do you track down people because of the Scouty thing... never mind, I don't wish to find out. Question though, you saw my power level, so why don't you tell me yours?" Naruto requested, and she stopped mid-jump while in the air. She was simply floating there in the air, before a smirk came to her face and she took off her scouter. Tossing her scouter to him, she saw him place it on his ear like she did earlier. He noticed that it was still warm from being on her head, before he copied her earlier action. He pressed the green button over the ear, and the numbers started to move up. He blinked when he noticed that these Saiyans used the same numbering system as they did on the planet he was from, but thought nothing of it. She also knew the same language as him, and Goku spoke the same language as well. He shouldn't be so surprised that the number system was very similar.

"With a power level of 17,900 I class as an Elite among my race. Very few Saiyans ever get to MY power level, so you should be happy to fight somebody as great as me." Fasha bragged about her recent training results, and she caught the scouter that he tossed back to her now that he knew her base level. Now they knew the base stats of their opponents, and Naruto learned something else about her. She was either an over-confident idiot, or she just LOVED to fight people that were stronger than her. Naruto smirked after a moment when he realized in his mind that it was the second one. Fasha looked at the scouter for a moment, before she tossed it back to Naruto.

In the second he was distracted by the flying object, she placed her hands together and gathered her Chi to the palms of her hands. A bright white energy ball that glowed pink form in her hands before she thrust the attack at him, and much like Goku's Kamehameha attack, the energy shot like a beam from her hands and went straight for Naruto. Catching the scouter in a split second, he placed it on his head before he spun around and kicked the energy beam up into the air. Naruto's eyes widened for a moment when Fasha stopped her attack and raised her right hand in the air.

'Smart woman, very good battle style... I like her!' Naruto thought with a grin as the floating pink ball in the air exploded into a shower of smaller pink balls the second she moved her hand so that it was pointing at the ground. The energy balls scattered towards the ground around him, and each one exploded on contact with the ground. Naruto predicted where each one was going to be, and he easily plotted out a course where he escaped the field of explosions without letting a single one so much as scratch his awesome orange clothes.

"Hunting Arrow!" Fasha shouted from the sky as she kicked a pink ball of power down at Naruto, and in the second he had to react he smacked the ball right back up at her. She seemed to be surprised at his action, before she kicked it again down at him with increased speed. Naruto smacked it to the side, and he sweat dropped when he heard Goku shout out in pain a fair distance away as an explosion was heard. Naruto sweat dropped again when he heard Goku shout that he was okay, while Fasha joined him in sweat dropping at how bad Goku's luck was at that moment.

They both jerked their heads to stare at each other again, and Naruto saw the fire she had in her soul from the way she was looking at him. She wanted a fight, and she came knocking on his door... it was time to show her who was better. Placing his hand by his side, he pointed his palm away from his body and created a spinning ball of blue chakra. With his Rasengan created and ready for use, he noticed that she had two pink ball, one in each hand. She threw the first at him, and it exploded into a shower of pink orbs that exploded all around him to create confusion.

Naruto moved like a orange flash with his speed and appeared right in front of her with the Rasengan in his hand, before he saw that she had already thrown her attack at point blank range. She was giving him a choice, block it and let it blow them both sky high, or dodge it and avert his own attack so that she was in the clear. He smirked in that second, his choice made for him when he moved his Rasengan to collide with the ball of pink power. Her attack held for half a second, before it was harmlessly destroyed and absorbed into his move. He cancelled his own Rasengan, before he back handed her in the face and sent her flying towards the ground. She stopped herself mid-fall and came flying back up at him.

"I'm not done fighting yet, this little bruise isn't going to stop ME!" Fasha shouted right at him as she aimed her best combination of punches, kicks, and scratches at him. He would dodge the punches by barely moving, and then he would block the kicks with his legs and elbows. Finally he dealt with the scratches by flicking her palms away from his body when they came to him. He didn't really have to take her seriously at this point, but she was doing rather well with what she had. He blushed when she wrapped her legs around his head, and his face was pressed against her crotch. All he could see was the pink of her leotard, and he felt her slam her elbows into his skull.

Not ripped her from his head, and threw her towards the ground before grabbing the top of his skull in annoyance.

"Gahh... actually, it doesn't really hurt that much. You got some good moves though, and you refuse to give up. That blow actually stung, and still stings a little." Naruto said while massaging his scalp, and while she knew that she should be insulted by him admitting that she didn't hurt him she wasn't angry. A strong fighter was her opponent, and she knew the perfect way to fight him. She was going to throw everything she had at him.

"Taste some of this, Buster Bomber!" Fasha stated with excitement lacing her tone, and her hands moved like a blur as she assaulted his general area with dozens of pink beams of energy. Naruto flashed away again, before he appeared right behind her and kneed her in the side. She gasped in pain, stopped her attack, and she was going to hold her side but Naruto had other plans for her. Grabbing her around the waist, he pressed himself against her and flew them both straight into the ground. Stone and rock scattered around the craters, before Naruto walked out of the dust cloud with a smirk on his face.

"Good fight Fasha, but come back after you train some more. I would like to fight you again when you get stronger." Naruto said without looking back, before his instincts made him dodge a pink bomb of energy that blew the ground up in front of him. He stopped out of the range of the explosion, with the scattered rocks not bothering him in the slightest. He looked back at the clearing dust cloud, and saw a lightly injured Fasha with her hand extended to him.

"I'm not done yet." Fasha said with a smile on her lips, before she gasped when Naruto vanished from her vision and a thump was heard smacking against the back of her head. She started to fall to the ground, having been knocked out before she even started to fall. Naruto caught her and placed her over his shoulder, before he decided to see how Goku was doing. Naruto sighed before he grinned lightly.

The first day of the 'Hellish' Training was turning out to be interesting so far.

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**It has been proven that MOST Saiyans never got to above 6,000 with their power levels, most of their race were Low Class. Naruto was also taking it easy on Fasha for the fight, and yes his power will grow in time. **_  
_**Next to Be Updated: Naruto the Silent King of the Dead/Naruto the Silent King of the Dead**_  
_**Please Leave Me Plenty of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

[Omake] What Does The Scouter Say?  
{With Weights/Without Weights} Base Stats

Goku: 6,580 / 7,700  
Fasha: 17,900 / 21,800  
Naruto: 289,700 / 321,900  
Nappa: 5,000 ?  
Vegeta: 18,000 ?


End file.
